1. Field of Use
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the treatment of wounds using negative pressure wound therapy, and more specifically to an improved apparatus and method thereof to manage open abdominal wounds.
2. Description of Related Art
The treatment of open or chronic wounds by means of applying negative pressure to the site of the wound, where the wounds are too large to spontaneously close or otherwise fail to heal is well known in the art. Negative pressure wound treatment systems currently known in the art commonly involve placing a cover that is impermeable to liquids over the wound, using various mechanisms to seal the cover to the tissue of the patient surrounding the wound, and connecting a source of negative pressure (such as a vacuum pump) to the cover whereby an area of negative pressure is created under the cover in the area of the wound.